Hollow Heroes
by skipmcgee
Summary: Scary, sometimes, how quickly things can change.


**Title**: Hollow Heroes

**Author**: Skt23

**Genre**: Harry/Ron drabble

**Warnings**: See bottom

**Summary**: Scary, sometimes, how quickly things can change.

**A/N**: My notes are at the bottom for those who don't want to be spoiled. For you guys, enjoy the piece. Everyone else - all info is explained at the end of the story.

It all came down to this, in the end. The basics, the necessities. Things like needing, more than anything else, to be warm. It was unfathomable, how a body capable of creating so much destruction was in the end defenseless, and vulnerable. Everything seemed to have frosted over, a surprise considering how pleasant things had been only that morning. An unusually warm Christmas morning. Sunshine, no snow, and warmer temperatures that had made up for the lack of tradition with a gift of momentary natural heat. But once night had fallen the temperature had followed it, until all that was left was a frost and the obsidian darkness of fog, settling over everything with unnerving speed.

He supposed it wasn't really as cold as he imagined; surely all the blood he had lost was making him feel as he did. But all the same, he felt frozen with cold. He could remember being warm only a few hours earlier, and drew the memory to him, the thoughts of a mind and body about to depart. He could recall laying in a warm bed, the world encapsulated in an impossible glow. The glow the world seemed to take on during the Christmas season, the glow of his own sated and peaceful slumber, and the glow of a lover lying peacefully in his arms.

Now sleep tugged at him as it had in their bed that morning, only without the promise of revival. Sleep- or death, because he knew now the figure in the shadow for what I was- seemed inevitable, unavoidable. It tugged at him, tried to rip him away, piece by piece. He felt hollow. There was no regret, no fear, although the streets- empty save for the remains of other souls departed- still retained the power to render a shot of loneliness through his bleeding body.

He felt his body shiver from far away, as though he was not personally involved in the movement. His eyes slipped shut but he did not notice. Neither did he hear the voice that shouted his name frantically. It was the hand that grabbed his in a panicked grip, that managed to pull him back, if only for a single moment. That hand was warm and pulsing. He could feel it.

He opened his eyes to see tears that were not his own, emotions behind them that he was too drained to comprehend.

"It's alright" He spoke without feeling the words.

The tears in his lover's eyes fell onto his face, and must have fallen down his lover's throat, because when he spoke the voice was scratchy and raw.

He could feel the tears fall now, a final benediction and kiss on his hair and forehead. As he had fallen asleep that very morning without notice, so too he slipped under now, the cries of "Ron, please" falling on ears that could no longer hear.

T

H

E N D

**Warning:** Major Character Death

**A/N**: Okay, first off, I'm SO sorry. I didn't have a choice writing this bit, it's entirely the product of a song I downloaded today by Breaking Benjamin. I loved the song, the tone and mood of it, and when I read the lyrics the whole thing just sort of clicked into place. I'm also sorry shocolate, 'cause I know this is your worst nightmare- I swear I'll make it up to you. Just tell me what you want in a fic, and I swear I'll get it to you. ::looks guilty::

Oh and here are the lyrics, in case you were curious. (don't hold a grudge against the song, it's really a good one, even if it did lead to some unfortunate events).

"So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin

_VERSE 1:  
Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by one  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while strong men die  
  
Chorus:Show me how we end this all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
Well that's alright  
Let's give this another try  
  
Verse 2:  
If you find your family  
Don't you cry  
In this land of make believe  
Dead and dry_

_You're so cold  
but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me  
One last time  
  
-- Chorus --  
  
Guitar Bridge  
  
-- Chorus --  
  
(It's Alright) repeat x9_


End file.
